Scarlet
by BookLovers97
Summary: Stefan and Damon's little sister Scarlet returns to Mystic Falls. But the only problem is that someone has followed her there.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was sitting on the sofa at the Salvatore boarding house when he heard his name being called _Damon._ The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. So he got up and went up the stairs to Stefan's room. "Did you hear something?" Damon asked

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk."

"Why?"

"What I have to explain myself to you now?" Damon said as he started walking down the stair case. "Well goodbye to you to." He said just loud enough for Stefan to hear him.

"Goodbye Damon."

"Now was that so hard?" mumbled Damon as he reached the door. Once he got to the edge of the woods he heard his name again _Damon. _Now he was starting to get annoyed. He started walking into the woods, towards the voice; until he came to a clearing, then he started looking around to find who was calling him. When he turned around, pissed off that he didn't find the person who was screwing with him, to go back to the boarding house he heard the voice again only this time it wasn't in his head. "Hello big brother." Damon spun around and saw his little sister leaning against a nearby tree dressed in blue jeans, black T-shirt and black converse.

"Scarlet." He said

"Damon." She said as she started walking to the middle of the clearing. Before Damon knew what had happened he was trapped in one of Scarlet's bone crushing hugs, "I missed you so much." Damon hugged her back, speechless but happy to see his little sister again. When Scarlet released Damon she said "I know you're wondering why I'm here after all these years but we need to get out of here before they find me." Scarlet said as she started towards the boarding house.

"Who finds you? What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain it all right now. We need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on."

"Damon please we. . . ." she stopped in mid sentence once she realized that she couldn't change her brother's mind. "Fine I'll tell you." She sighed. About a week ago I pissed off some other vampires and. . . ."

"What did you do?"

"Shhhh, I'm getting to that. Now let me finish. As I was saying, I pissed off some other vampires by breaking into their weapons storage to get a dagger that I saw them using a few days before and they caught me, so I've been running from them ever since. I managed to kill one of them and that pissed them off even more, go figure, and I was planning on attacking them sooner but I drank this dudes blood and it had vervain in it so that put a hold on my plans. So here I am, asking for help from my big brother, so will you help me? And if you can get Stefan to help to that would be great."

"I'll help you, but I don't think that Stefan will want to."

"I know but maybe I can convince him to help." Scarlet said as they headed for the boarding house.

"Just out of curiosity," Damon said "but why were you trying to steal a dagger?"

"I thought it looked cool."

"Same old Scarlet." Damon said As they walked Damon couldn't help but thinking, _why has she chosen now to come find me? After all these years she chooses now. I mean I know she's in trouble, but is that all she needs me for? To get her out of trouble so she can leave again?_ When they got to the boarding house Stefan was sitting on the couch with Elena by his side looking into the fire.

"Oh, Stefan" Damon said "look who I found." Stefan got up and stopped dead when he saw Scarlet.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice was filled with anger

That's it? What no "It's nice to see you again after one hundred freaking years?" and no hello? No is that any way to treat family? Are you even going to introduce me to your little friend here?" Scarlet's voice was filled with sarcasm and anger.

"Scarlet what are you doing here?"

"First you have to introduce me to your. . . ." Scarlet stopped in mid sentence when she got a good look at Elena. "Oh my God, Katharine is that you?" That set Stefan off. Before Scarlet could prepare herself Stefan had her pinned against the wall. This is where Damon and Elena cut in "Stefan!" they both yelled at once, Elena stayed where she was but Damon started walking up to try to pry his brother off of Scarlet but she stopped him "No Damon, if he wants to kill me let him. I don't blame him. I'm not going to fight you Stefan." She said. Stefan seemed to realize what he had done and let go of Scarlet.

"What you're not going to kill me? Because unlike you I have actually gotten over it!"

"Ok," said Elena "I don't want to ask but I have to. What happened between you two?"

"Go ahead Stefan, tell her." said Damon. When Stefan hesitated Scarlet said "Fine I'll tell her. Do you know how Stefan and Damon became vampires?"

"Yeah." Elena said

"Ok, then you know that Stefan was the first to drink human blood and all that?" Elena nodded

"Alright , well when Stefan made Damon drink the blood even though he didn't want to I got defensive saying that if he didn't have to drink it if he didn't want to. Then Stefan forced me to drink to, like literally forced me, and when I was done I kind of punched him and then he tackled me and it went like that for a few minutes before Damon pulled us apart. After that I went my own way and they went theirs. I don't know why he hasn't forgiven me yet but. . . ." Then speaking for the first time in awhile Stefan shouted "I haven't forgiven you because after the fight you just took off! I have lived with the guilt of turning you into a vampire for nearly One hundred years!"

"Stefan" Elena said "Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down!" Stefan said as he turned towards Elena "She has made me feel guilty all my life. I have beaten myself over it for years!" out of nowhere Damon said "Ok we get it you feel guilty. SO can you stop your ranting for five minutes and make up with Scarlet?"

"What?" Stefan said

"You heard me." Said Damon "Give your little sister a hug."

"No" Stefan said

"Ahh come on Stefan give me a hug." Scarlet said

"No"

"C'mon." Scarlet said as she walked towards Stefan

"No you are not going. . . ." before Stefan could finish he was being squeezed by Scarlet. Though he didn't want to he hugged her back

"Ahhhhhh." Said Elena and Scarlet flipped her off. After they finished hugging Scarlet told them why she was there. As soon as she finished, Stefan's phone rang. "Hello? Hold on let me put you on speaker." Stefan pushed a button. "Ok tell them what you told me."

"There's been another attack." Said Alaric


	2. Chapter 2

"Gasp!" Damon said

"Damon. He doesn't know." Said Elena

"You think I care?" said Damon

"I don't know what?" asked Alaric

"That we already know about the vampires." Damon said sounding bored

"How could you already know?" Alaric asked sounding confused

"Let's just say that someone tipped us off." Damon said with a sideways glance at Scarlet.

"What do you. . . ."

"That doesn't matter right now." Stefan said cutting Alaric off in mid sentence. "Why don't you come over and we'll discuss it?"

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then." And then Stefan hung up the phone. While they were waiting the four of them started talking about possible hiding places that the vampires might use. Once Alaric got there he immediately saw Scarlet and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Do I know you?" asked Scarlet not even bothering to turn around.

"Scarlet what did you do?" Stefan and Damon asked simultaneously.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you tried to eat me!"

"I did? Oh now I remember. You're the guy who shot me full of vervain." She said, turning to face Alaric.

"Once again, you tried to eat me."

"Hold it." Said Damon "You're the guy who nearly killed my little sister?"

"She's your sister?"

"Okay. Let's clear the air." Elena cut in, because she was starting to get rather annoyed. "Scarlet apparently tried to eat Alaric. We good so far?" everyone nodded "And Alaric tried to kill Scarlet because she tried to eat him. Right? Okay and, Alaric, Scarlet is Damon and Stefan's little sister. Does everyone know what's going on now?" once again everyone nodded. "Good."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she tried to eat me."

"Oh boo hoo." Scarlet said "You're still alive. Actually you're lucky that you're still alive because If I wasn't so weak from the vervain I would have killed you right then and there."

"Scarlet why did you try to eat Alaric?" asked Stefan

"It should be obvious. I was hungry. I wouldn't have tried to eat him if I'd known who he was."

"Really?" asked Damon

"Okay probably not."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay now that that's over we can get down to business." Stefan cut in "About the vampires, we're going to need a plan if we're going to kill them before they kill everyone in the town looking for Scarlet."

"You're the reason those vampires are here?" Alaric asked "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I may have led them here but I'm also the only one who knows what their capable of."

"Okay you two, stop fighting." Said Elena

"Alright mommy do you want me to clean my room to?" Scarlet said in a baby voice.

"Oh shut up." Elena said

"Anyway, I think that we don't need a plan," said Damon "I say that we just find out where there're hiding and invade."

"That's not going to work." Said Scarlet

"Why not? We do it all the time and it always works."

"It won't work because these vampires are not your usual arrogant, dim witted vampires." Scarlet said

"When did we start talking about Damon?" asked Elena and everyone started to giggle.

"Ha-ha very funny." Said Damon

"Okay how about we find out where there're hiding and. . . I got nothing." Said Stefan

"Well since this is clearly going nowhere, I'm going to take a walk around town."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Elena

"I don't care."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Stefan

"Don't worry Ill protect your little girlfriend."

"I'm right here." Said Elena

"No offence." Said Scarlet as she turned to towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Elena and Scarlet walked into town Scarlet asked "Okay what do you want to know?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I can tell that you're buzzing with questions." When Elena hesitated slightly confused, Scarlet continued "Well what do you want to know?"

"Okay then. Um, how did you become a vampire?" Right after she said it Elena knew she had asked the wrong question because Scarlet went ridged and the color from her face seemed to drain. But Scarlet shook it of almost as soon as it had happened. Instead she gave a faint smile and said "I'm not going to tell you the answer to that. Pick a different question."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business. I will tell you the answer to any question except that one." Elena could hear the slight hint of rage in her voice no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Look' I'll make you a deal alright? I will answer all of your questions as long as you don't ask me that one' alright?" Elena just nodded her head and said "Fine."

"Good."

"Um, how old were you when you became a vampire?"

"I was fifteen."

"Which did you like better Damon or Stefan?"

Scarlet laughed at that "I loved them both of course. But Stefan was the over protective one. He always tried to make sure I was safe. Damon on the other hand let me do pretty much whatever I wanted. But when the time came to look out for me whether it was with boys or making sure that I didn't fall when I was first learning how to walk he always came through."

"Except?" asked Elena

"Except what?"

"Nothing. It's just that whenever people talk about Damon nicely there is always a 'but' or 'except' at the end."

"Well there was one time he was supposed to babysit me while Stefan went out for awhile. But, I think that you should ask Stefan about that because I don't really remember what happened."

Scarlet and Elena talked for at least another hour before Elena pointed out that it was starting to get dark out. "You're right. We should get out of here before the other vampires come out to feed. C'mon I know a short cut through the woods." Scarlet replied. They were almost half way to the boarding house when Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Elena turned to face Scarlet only to see her back. "Scarlet what's wrong?" But Scarlet didn't seem to hear her. She was obviously focused on something that Elena's human senses couldn't see. All of a sudden Scarlet whirled around and yelled "ELENA RUN!" and Elena knew why to because in that same moment something flew out of the bushes and pinned Scarlet against a nearby tree. "ELENA RUN AND GET. . . ." Scarlet didn't have time to finish her sentence but Elena knew who she was talking about. Before Elena turned to run she saw Scarlet kick the vampire in the stomach and pin him on the ground and then she took off towards the boarding house.

When Elena got to the boarding house she burst through the door to find Stefan and Damon sitting on the sofa. Damon with a drink in his hand and Stefan with a pencil and paper. They both looked to find Elena hunched over trying to catch her breath. "Elena what's wrong? Where's Scarlet?" Stefan asked.

"We were walking home and out of nowhere one of those vampires attacked her and she to me to run." It didn't take long for that to sink in because seconds later Damon said "You two stay here. I'm going to help Scarlet."

"I'm going with you." Stefan said

"Stefan do not argue with me right now. Stay here." And with that Damon was out the door without another word. When Damon got to where Scarlet and the vampire were fighting he saw Scarlet being pinned against a tree with a huge gash in her side and that was all it took to piss Damon off. Damon lunged at the vampire knocking him to the ground and he said "Stay the hell away from my sister." And with that Damon raped his hands around the vampire's head and, as easily as if he were snapping a twig, he broke the vampires neck. When he got up Damon went straight over to where his sister was sitting and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Are you?" Damon said pointing to the gash in Scarlet's side. She nodded.

"Shouldn't that have healed already?" Damon asked

"No because he used this." She said as she held up a wooden stake.

"That's just a regular wooden stake."

"No it's not. This particular weapon has been dipped in vervain."

"What? You mean that you have vervain coursing through you right now?"

"Yeah but don't worry it isn't that much." Scarlet tried to stand up on her own but ended up using the tree for support. "Let me help you." Said Damon getting up. "C'mon lets go home." He said as he put Scarlet's arm over his shoulder while her other arm was pressed against her wounded side. As they were walking Scarlet said "You do realize that what you did is going to piss the other ones off even more right?"

"Yeah, but who gives a shit?" Scarlet laughed but Damon could hear that it caused her pain even though she didn't show it.

When they walked into the living room of the boarding house, Damon still supporting Scarlet, Stefan was waiting for them. "Where's Elena?" asked Scarlet seeming concerned. "I took her home." Said Stefan "What happened?" he asked noticing the blood seeping through Scarlet's fingers as she held her wound.

"This is what happened." Said Damon as he helped Scarlet to the couch and handed Stefan the wooden stake.

"A stake?" asked Stefan as he examined it.

"Not just any wooden stake." Said Scarlet as she sat down on the couch followed by Damon. "This stake is dipped in vervain."

"So any vampire who is struck by it gets infected with vervain." Finished Damon

"But that means that you have vervain in you right now."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Scarlet said. _I can't stand it when people point out the obvious _thought Scarlet. Damon was obviously listening in on her thoughts because he laughed right after she thought it. She glared at Damon for reading her mind.

"I'm going to get you some blood." Damon said

"Do you mind if I come?" asked Scarlet

"Sure why not."

"But what if the other vampires see you?"

"Relax Stefan. You worry too much." Scarlet said


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and Scarlet were crouched behind an old beat-up car eyeing a jogger who had stopped to take a short break.

"I don't get it. Why would someone go jogging at nine o'clock at night?" asked Damon

"You don't get a lot of things." Scarlet replied

"That was uncalled for."

"Whatever."

"_Whatever."_ Mimicked Damon "How's your wound?"

"It's healed but the vervain is starting to take its toll."

"Well I call dibbs on this one."

"Why do you get her?"

"Because I'm older."

"You're such a dick."

"Scarlet, language!" But what Damon didn't notice was that Scarlet was already influencing the young jogger "Well played Scarlet." Damon mumbled as he casually started to walk over to his sister. When he reached Scarlet her mouth was covered in blood and the jogger was lying limp on the concrete.

"Did you kill her?" Damon asked

"No, but I think I'm good on the blood right now. It wasn't that much vervain anyway."

"Okay. Now it's my turn."

"Well here is your chance another jogger is coming."

"Let the games begin."

"Damon, don't kill him."

"Relax." And with that Damon was gone. While Scarlet waited for her brother she started thinking about how much she had missed her brothers during the years that she hadn't seen them. She was afraid of Damon reading her thoughts so when she saw him coming back she immediately closed her mind. When Damon got back he said "Ready to go back home?"

"Yeah. We should get back before the other vampires come looking for us. "

Once they were almost to the house Damon said, "Hey Scarlet?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when you were going to go on your walk with Elena and Stefan said that he didn't think that was a good idea and you thought that he was worried about Elena?"

"Duh, that was the night that I almost got killed."

"I just wanted you to know that he wasn't worried about Elena. He was worried about you."

Scarlet didn't have time to respond because they were already home. When they went inside Scarlet saw Alaric talking to Stefan. "What's Buffy the Vampire Slayer doing here?" Scarlet asked as soon as she saw him and then Damon started cracking up.

"Good one Scarlet." He said

"For your information while you were gone I went for a walk around town and I found out where the other vampires were hiding."

"Good for you Buffy." Said Scarlet

"I guess you're not totally useless after all." Said Damon

"Okay you guys stop screwing with Alaric."

"Awwww but then it's no fun having him here." Said Scarlet

"Anyway," said Alaric ignoring Scarlet's comment "the vampires are hiding in the old clothing store that burned down last week."

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Damon

"So how are we going to get rid of them?" asked Stefan. Then everyone turned to look at Scarlet, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because you're the only one who knows what these vampires are capable of." Stefan said. Scarlet sighed and said, "Okay these vampires have a pretty big weapons selection. But their number one weapon choice is the wooden stake that is dipped in vervain." 

"Okay but how many are there?" asked Damon

"Ummm, well since I killed one and Damon killed one there are four left."

"Alright so we each take down one." Said Alaric

"No way," Stefan said "it's just going to be me, Damon and Scarlet."

"That's not going to happen. I'm going with you." Said Alaric

"No you're not." Damon said

"Yes I am."

"Okay it's time for me to cut in. Buffy you're not going. End of discussion." Interjected Scarlet

"You are not the boss of me."

"I am unless you want to wake up tomorrow." She said. After that Alaric was silent. "So it's settled Buffy's not going and I'm going to have to deal with two annoying vampires while Stefan and Damon keep the other two occupied."

"What?" Damon and Stefan asked simultaneously.

"You heard me." She said

"I'm not going to let you take on two of those basterds alone." Stefan said

"Look it's my fault that those guys are here in the first place. So I think that I should be responsible for killing two of them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Stefan. It could get hurt or even killed. I mean," Damon said after Scarlet gave him the best evil look she could muster. "you got hurt trying to take down one of those basterds so imagine what could happen to you if you tried taking on two."

"Can I have a say in this?" asked Alaric

"No" they all said at once.

"For your information," Scarlet said putting as much venom into her voice as she could and seemed to work because she could have sworn that she saw Damon flinch. "I can take all five vampires if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you got hurt trying to kill only one of the vampires."

"I was taken by surprise." She said

"Yeah right. What a lame excuse Scarlet."

"I will kick your ass anytime just to prove that I can kill two vampires!"

"Okay how about we make a deal then?"

"I'm listening."

"If you can pin me to the ground I'll believe that you can take down two vampires."

"Deal."

"Hold on before you start fighting let me call Elena so she can come and watch." Stefan said as he took out his phone.

"So you want her to see me beat the shit out of Damon?"

"Yeah." He said as he put his phone to his ear.

"I love you to Stefan." Damon said

When Elena got there Stefan said "Alright go ahead and fight."

"Gee no 'good luck Damon'?"

"Nope."

"Well okay then." Said Scarlet "Let's fight."

Elena, Damon, Scarlet, Stefan and Alaric all went outside. Scarlet and Damon both went to opposite of the yard. "Okay you guys no unnecessary breaking of bones." Stefan said

"Damn it!" said Scarlet

"Hey!" yelled Damon

"You pissed me off you deserve it."

"Frankly I think that this whole thing is stupid." Elena said.

"I actually think that this is going to be fun." Said Alaric "I got five bucks on Damon."

"You are so on." Said Stefan

"Thanks a lot Stefan." Said Damon

"My pleasure Damon."

"Ready? Fight!" said Stefan

"Stefan this is not a boxing match!" said Scarlet. Damon took Scarlet's hesitation as an advantage and knocked her to the ground. "What the hell?" yelled Scarlet.

"This is a fight right?"

"And that means that I can do this." She said as she punched Damon in the face

"Ow." Damon picked his little sister off of the ground and threw her into a tree. She landed on her feet but a branch had made a huge cut on Scarlet's arm from her shoulder to her wrist.

"Stefan she's hurt shouldn't we stop the fight?" Elena asked.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome."

Scarlet lunged at Damon throwing him into a nearby tree. Then Damon counter attacked by climbing up the tree and jumped on Scarlet's shoulders. She managed to shake him off but was momentarily dazed and Damon took that as an advantage and tackled Scarlet and almost pinned her to the ground but at the last moment Scarlet bit Damon's wrist and ignoring the pain in her arm grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground pinning him down. She heard Stefan cheering but she didn't care all she wanted to do was drain her brother of blood. Her teeth were inches from his throat when she felt arms around her and she was being pulled away from Damon she kicked and thrashed but the arms were too strong.

She saw Damon getting up and realized that she had almost killed her own brother. She stopped struggling and sank to her knees.

"Scarlet?" asked Stefan "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to get up and was suddenly aware that her arm felt like it was on fire. She instinctively grabbed it and started to walk toward her brother and gave him a huge hug and said, "Damon I'm sorry." Damon hugged back and said "It's okay. I'm used to people trying to kill me."

"What happened he threw you into the tree and you just like went crazy?"

"That happens when I get into a fight I just lose control and I forget everything else."

"You could have mentioned that before I made the bet on Damon." Said Alaric

"Sorry Buffy." She said

"Can I have my money?" asked Stefan holding out his hand. Alaric handed him the money mumbling something about an unfair advantage.

"Scarlet," Elena said "you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine let's all go inside and relax for awhile."

"That sounds good." Said Damon and they all went inside for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking to one another and, believe it or not, getting along. Damon, Stefan and Alaric were talking about how Damon 'let' Scarlet win the fight and Scarlet and Elena were talking about how Scarlet had kicked Damon's ass.

"Buy you guys I'm going to go home. See you later." Elena said

"Bye Elena." Said Stefan. When Elena was gone Scarlet started to go upstairs when Stefan asked, "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Okay, use the one in my room." He said and Scarlet disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey you guys what do you think happened to Scarlet when we were fighting?" Damon asked

"I have no idea but it was kind of scary." Said Stefan "I've never seen her like that before."

"It freaked me out that's for sure." Said Damon

"Me too." Alaric said "I thought that she was going to kill me when Stefan and I were trying to get her off of you." The three of them talked for a little while longer and then Scarlet came down stairs wearing a fresh black T-shirt and the same grimy jeans her arm had healed and her light brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. "Hey. what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." Said Stefan

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't going to put on my old shirt it has a huge rip in it."

"I never said that you could wear my shirt."

"Well I don't really care about what you have to say."

"Okay you two give it a rest." Stefan said

"Fine." They both said.

"Why are you still here Buffy?" Scarlet asked Alaric.

"Why do you keep calling me Buffy?" he asked

"Do you kill vampires?"

"Yes."

"Well there you go."

"Okay you guys knock it off." Stefan said.

"Truce?" said Scarlet

"Truce."

"For now anyway."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway," Damon cut in, "How about we talk about the other vampires now? You know the ones who are killing people?"

"Damon's right." Said Scarlet "Let's focus on the big issue."

"Okay then." Said Alaric "We know where they are we just need to figure out how to kill them."

"All I know is that we need to kill them before they kill us." Said Scarlet

"Well we could always just invade their hide out."Damon suggested.

"We've been over this Damon," Scarlet said "That won't work they'll know we're coming."

"How about we just sleep on it and maybe tomorrow we'll come up with a plan when we're all rested." Alaric said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Stefan said

"You know Buffy that is the smartest thing that I have heard you say since the day I met you." Scarlet said.

"Thanks Scarlet." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime Buffy." Then Alaric got up and left and it was just the three siblings alone in the house.

"Well I'm going to bed." Stefan said

"Me too." Said Damon.

"Same here." Stefan went to his room, Damon went who knows where and Scarlet went to sleep on the couch. She was awakened by a pounding at the door then she looked at the clock on the wall and it said 11: 00 .M. So she got up and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found a girl about eighteen and she looked pissed.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"None of your business." Scarlet said "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Damon."

"Damon! Somebody wants to talk to you!" Scarlet yelled

"You could have gone to get him instead of yelling." The girl said.

"Look you woke me up and now I'm pissed so if I were you I would stop talking. Damon! Come downstairs someone needs to talk to you!" She yelled again.

"Who is it?" he asked shouting from upstairs.

"I don't know but she's really annoying. So get your ass down here because I'm sick of talking to her."

"Alright I'm coming." He said. When he got to the door he said "Crap. What do you want Bonnie?"

"Can you explain why there has been three attacks and a man found dead in the woods?"

"Actually I can. You see me and Scarlet got into a fight in the woods with another vampire so that explains the man in the woods. After the fight Scarlet and I got hungry so we ate."

"You said that you wouldn't feed from humans directly though."

"I was lazy chill out. It's not like we killed them."

"Still. . ."

"Can I say something?" Scarlet said cutting Bonnie off in mid sentence. "I'm not gonna lie, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, you seem like a really bitchy person to me." _Scarlet don't make her mad._ She heard Damon say in her head. _What is she going to do to me? _Scarlet asked. Damon didn't have time to reply because Bonnie said, "I don't really care what you think but what you two did to those people will not slide with me."

"Whatever you say bitchy." Scarlet could see Damon making hand gestures telling her to stop talking but all she said was, "What? Damon, what could she do to me?" As soon as she finished her sentence a searing pain went through Scarlet's head and she fell to her knees holding her head and trying not to scream in pain. Then it stopped and she stood up and said, "Ow."

"I tried to tell you." Damon said

"That's what I could do to you." Bonnie said

"She's not human is she?" asked Scarlet.

"I'm a witch if that's what you're asking."

"Okay I see. But I'm not taking back what I said." Then the pain started again, "Okay okay I take it back." The pain stopped.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Damon asked "Give her a break."

"Who is she anyway?"

"For your information she is my little sister and you better lay off before I break your neck."

"Whatever. Listen Damon if I hear about another attack and it's not of the dead vampires then you are going to regret it." And with that Bonnie turned and left to go home.

"Well that was pleasant." Scarlet said.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." And then they turned and went inside.

"What just happened?" asked Stefan as he came down stairs.

"Nothing, Bonnie just paid a little visit that's all." Damon said

"Oh you met Bonnie Scarlet?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like her?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question Stefan?"

"I had a feeling that if you ever met her you two wouldn't get along."

"You guessed right." Damon said

"Well on the bright side I think that I figured out the perfect plan to kill the vampires that have invaded Mystic Falls." Scarlet said.

"Really?" the brothers said as they exchanged exited glances.

"When did you come up with it?" asked Damon

"When you and Bitchy Bonnie were arguing."

"Bitchy Bonnie?" Stefan asked

"I speak my mind."

"Actually I think that's pretty good." Said Damon snickering.

"Damon!" Stefan said

"What? It fits her." He replied

"Can I please tell you my plan?" Scarlet cut in.

"Okay. Tell us." Stefan said. So she told them.

"You know? That might actually work." Stefan said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Stefan called Elena and Alaric to come over to the boarding house to discuss Scarlet's plan. "I think that it's a great plan." Elena said

"I hate to admit it but Scarlet, I actually think that your plan will work." Said Alaric

"Thanks you guys." Scarlet said "But only me, Stefan and Damon are going to do this. You guys aren't coming."

"That is so not fair. We have experience fighting vampires." Elena said

"Yeah but are you a vampire?" Damon asked. When no one said anything he said "That's what I thought."

"Damon and Scarlet are right. You two are not coming." Said Stefan

"C'mon Stefan you know that I can fight vampires." Alaric said

"Yeah but we don't need pesky humans slowing us down." Said Scarlet

"Fine we'll stay." Alaric said

"Thank you." Stefan said "Now that that is settled I think that we need to decide when we should go through with Scarlet's plan."

"Well I was thinking that we should do it tomorrow." Damon said "I want those basterds out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible."

"That sounds good." Elena said

"I agree, we should do it tomorrow." Said Alaric

"What about you Scarlet? When do you think we should do it?" asked Stefan

"I think that we should do it two days from now." She said

"What?" they all asked at once.

"Why would you want to wait that long?" Elena asked "I mean who knows how many more people those vampires will kill by then?"

"I agree with Elena." Alaric said

"Same here." Said Stefan

"Me too." Said Damon

"Will you guys just listen?" Scarlet cut in "The reason I want to wait is because it will give me time to make corrections and work out the flaws so none of us gets killed."

"That is a valid argument." Damon said

"Yeah but. . ." Elena cut off and said "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"I guess I really have no choice do I?" asked Alaric

"No not really." Said Scarlet

"Okay so we'll go through with the plan in three days." Stefan said

"Agreed." They all said simultaneously.

"Well now that that is settled I am going to go home. You want a ride Elena?" Alaric asked

"No I'm going to stay here."

"Okay. See you guys later."

"By Buffy." Scarlet said

"Well now what?" Damon asked

"I'm gonna take a walk." Said Elena

"Can I come?" Scarlet asked

"Sure."

"We'll be back before dark." Promised Elena as she opened the door and disappeared outside. Elena and Scarlet walked past a music store and Scarlet said, "Hey wait. Let's stop here for a second."

"You like music?" Elena asked

"I don't like it I love it. Music is like my favorite thing in the whole world."

"Okay then let's take a look around then." And they went inside. Elena just followed Scarlet around because the truth was, Elena didn't really care for music that much. Scarlet was looking at a Green Day CD when Elena asked, "So what are your favorite bands?"

"Well I'll listen to pretty much anything but my favorite bands would have to be Three Days grace, Green Day, The Offspring and Dragon Force. What about you?"

"I don't really listen to music all that much actually." Elena confessed

"Oh." Scarlet said as she went to pay for her CD. When they left the store Elena broke the silence by asking, "So what CD did you get?"

"A Three Days Grace CD."

"But where did you get the money?"

"I stole it from Stefan's wallet."

"Don't you think he'll notice?"

"Yeah but he'll just blame Damon."

"You're probably right. Hey I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me and Bonnie today."

"Umm well Bonnie and I didn't get off on a good start, but sure."

"You met Bonnie?"

"Yeah. She doesn't like me very much."

"Why not?"

"Well I may have called her bitchy and annoying."

"Why did you call her that?"

"So when are we going shopping?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I just did. So when are we going shopping?"

With a sigh Elena said, "Let's go get Bonnie and then we can go."

"Sounds like a plan." When the two girls reached Bonnie's house Scarlet said, "I think I'll wait outside and you can go talk to her."

"Why won't you come? Are you afraid of her or something?"

"No I just don't feel like being in agonizing pain the minute she answers the door."

"Okay fine." Elena went and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later Bonnie answered.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey Bonnie are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah just let me get my purse." When she came back Elena waited until the door was locked to say, "Oh and Scarlet's coming with us."

"Who?"

"Damon and Stefan's little sister." And then Bonnie turned around to go back inside. "Bonnie come on she's actually really nice."

"No she's not she's an annoying bitch."

"I'm sure she thinks the same about you, now come on."

Bonnie let out a groan and said, "Fine." The girls walked in total silence the whole way to the store that Elena suggested they go to. When they went inside and started looking around Scarlet just stood and watched. She hadn't told Elena that she never really enjoyed shopping so when Elena asked Scarlet if she was going to look around she just said, "I don't really see anything that I like."

"Hey Elena this would look so cute on you." Bonnie said holding up a light blue turtle neck sweater.

"Let me go try it on." Said Elena. Scarlet was the first to break the awkward silence by saying, "Look what I said about you being bitchy, I was in a bad mood because you woke me up."

"So you didn't really mean it?"

"I never said that."

"You're such a brat."

"Hey, hey no need to resort to name calling."

"What are you two fighting about now?" Elena asked coming out of the dressing room. Bonnie and Scarlet had been busy arguing that they hadn't even heard Elena approach.

"Nothing." Scarlet said

"It was not nothing. Look you two are going to get along weather you like it or not." Said Elena

"What?" Bonnie asked

"You heard me. Now Scarlet you are going to apologize for calling Bonnie an annoying bitch because I know you didn't mean it."

"But I did mean it." Scarlet said in protest.

"If you don't apologize I'm going to tell Stefan and Damon that you told me that you always wanted to be a ballerina."

"But I never said that and I'm pretty sure that you know me well enough that if I ever saw a ballerina I would go and beat her to a pulp."

"Who do you think they would believe?"

With a sigh Scarlet said, "I'm sorry I called you an annoying bitch Bonnie."

"Good. Now Bonnie you apologize for hurting Scarlet."

"No she disserved it."

"She apologized and now you need to."

"I'm only doing this because you're my friend Elena." Bonnie let out a big sigh and said, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Scarlet."

"There now was that so hard?" Elena asked

"Yes." The girls said simultaneously.

"Can we go home now?" asked Scarlet

"Yes can we?" Bonnie said

"Fine. Let's go." Said Elena. When Elena and Scarlet got back to the boarding house Damon and Stefan were sitting on the sofa and Elena went to join them while Scarlet went to where Stefan kept the alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"Getting a drink." Scarlet replied

"Get away from there I already have one alcoholic living here and I don't need another."

"Stefan that was uncalled for and why not it's just one drink." Damon said

"Do you not remember the time when you were supposed to babysit her and I came home and she was drunk?"

"That was one time." Scarlet and Damon said.

"Still she doesn't need to drink alcohol."

Scarlet didn't hear the rest of the argument because after listening to the brothers argue for about five seconds Elena walked over to Scarlet and said, "This is going to go on for awhile so let's go upstairs."

"Okay." When they got upstairs Scarlet asked Elena, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Yes and it drives me insane."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Let's just say that I love my cell phone." Elena and Scarlet talked for about five more minutes before they heard a crash downstairs. They bolted down the stairs to find glass littering the floor and Stefan trying to stand up. Elena went to help him while Scarlet said, "Damon why did you throw Stefan across the room?"

"He accused me of stealing $ 20.00 from his wallet."

"That is still no reason to throw someone across the room Damon." Scarlet said

"But he doesn't know for sure that I took it. I mean it could have been you."

"The reason I accused you is because you always steal money from me." Stefan said

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Since when."

"Since you got here."

"Okay I may have taken $30 or $40 dollars but that doesn't mean that I took it this time."

"Can we please stop arguing about this?" Elena asked

"Yes, please." Said Scarlet

After her siblings stopped fighting Scarlet went to take a nap and was awakened by Damon shaking her. "What?" she asked

"I just heard that four more people were killed about an hour ago." He said

"That's it!" Yelled Scarlet as she got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

But Scarlet didn't answer because she went straight to Stefan's room and said, "Get ready Stefan we're going to kill some vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Stefan asked

"You heard me." Said Scarlet "We're going to kill some vampires."

"I thought that you wanted to wait."

"I changed my mind." She said as she left the room and from the top of the stairs she said, "We leave in twenty minutes." About fifteen minutes later Scarlet was pacing the living room Damon looked at his sister worriedly and was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. Damon answered it, it was Elena. "Hey Elena." Said Damon "I suppose that Stefan called you am I right?"

"Yes you're right can I come in?"

"Sure."

"When Elena saw Scarlet pacing she asked Damon, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Damon said as Stefan reached the bottom of the stairs. "Okay I'm ready." He said

"Good. Let's go." Scarlet said

"Wait." Said Elena

"What?" Scarlet said a little more harshly then she had meant.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I thought you wanted to wait." Said Elena

"Well I changed my mind! Is that such a bad thing?" Scarlet yelled

"Scarlet, calm down." Said Stefan

"No you calm down! You don't get it! None of you do! First they try to kill me then they stalk me and try to kill me and now they killed four innocent people. And I'm going to end it whether you come with me or not!"

"Scarlet," Damon said putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Calm down okay?"

"I'm not going to calm down Damon."

"Can you at least stop yelling?"

"Fine. So are we going or not?"

"Yes. We're going right now." Said Stefan afraid to make Scarlet start yelling again.

"Good." Scarlet said. Before they left Elena said, "Stefan wait." And then ran and gave him a big hug and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to." He said hugging her back.

"C'mon let's go." Said Damon

"I'm coming."

On the way to the clearing Stefan asked, "Do you think that we'll need stakes?"

"Grab one if you want one." Said Scarlet. "Oh and by the way Stefan, in case I die tonight I was the one who stole the twenty bucks from your wallet."

"I knew it!" Damon yelled "I told you."

"Sorry Damon." Stefan said "Hey Scarlet what do you mean in case _you_ die tonight? You worked out the plan so that doesn't happen right?"

"Scarlet?" Damon asked in a worried voice. But Scarlet didn't answer all she said was, "Get to your stations."

When Stefan and Damon were in the trees and out of sight Scarlet said with her mind, "_Are you guys listening?"_

"_Yes." _ Said Stefan

"_I can hear you loud and clear." _Said Damon

"_Good. Now remember to wait for my signal." _Scarlet said

"_We'll remember." _They said at the same time.

"Here goes nothing." Scarlet said aloud. She took a deep breath and projected her thoughts to the vampires that were clear across town and said, "_Hello anybody home? It's the girl that you were trying to kill. I'm in the clearing in the middle of the woods if you want to chat."_

Scarlet's plan was working because about a minute later the four vampires showed up.

"Good you came I thought you would chicken out." Scarlet said

"So the little girl decided to come out and play?" One of them said who Scarlet figured was the leader of the group. She decided to call him shithead. Then she said, "So what should we play first? I was thinking that we could start with me kicking your asses and then move on to a game I like to call kill the shitheads."

"You think that you can take all of us?" said another one who looked like he just came through a time portal from the 80's and Scarlet decided to call him dumbass. Then the other two ran and pinned her arms behind her. A sharp pain went through her arms and she said in a sort of tight voice, "Do you mind loosening your grip there?"

"You see kid?" said Shithead "There are four of us and only one of you." Scarlet could sense that Damon and Stefan wanted to come and tackle the guys that were hurting their sister so she decided to let them and she screamed with her mind, "_Now!_" and then Stefan and Damon came down and grabbed the goons that were holding Scarlet and they went sprawling into different areas of the clearing but Scarlet remained standing and said to the shocked vampires, "I never said that I came alone."

Then Dumbass tackled her to the ground, she kicked him off and got up. Scarlet pinned Shithead to a tree only to be thrown across the clearing and into a nearby tree by Dumbass. When she got up she said, "You know when you throw people it hurts." Then she returned the favor by throwing Dumbass into a tree. "It doesn't feel goo does it?" she said.

While Dumbass was dazed and trying to stand up Scarlet jumped on his shoulders and ripped off his head and as a result she was splattered with his blood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon and Stefan holding their own in their fights. Stefan looked like he was having a little trouble. She would have helped him but she was being held by Shithead against a tree and then he brought her up higher cutting Scarlet's face from the corner of her right eye down to her chin in the process. _That's going to leave a mark _she thought. Then he threw her in to another tree straight across the clearing. She hit her head so hard that she heard her skull crack.

Before she could process what had just happened she was being lifted from the ground by her shirt as she heard Shithead say, "Any last words kid?"

"Yeah." She said in the toughest voice she could muster. "Have fun in Hell."

Then she kicked the vampire hard in the stomach and he went flying across the clearing and ignoring the screaming pain in her head she tackled Shithead to the ground and tore his head off spraying blood everywhere. After she was sure that he was dead she collapsed from both exhaustion and pain. Scarlet just laid there watching her brothers fight. She would have helped them but she just didn't have the energy. She saw Damon kill the vampire he was fighting and she looked over at Stefan and saw the vampire that he was fighting pull out a stake. Damon must have seen it too because just as the vampire was about to drive the stake threw Stefan's heart Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and took the blow himself.

"DAMON!" Scarlet yelled and she ran to the vampire, she jumped on his back and broke his neck. Then she went over to Damon and knelt next to Stefan and looked down at her brother. Scarlet pulled the stake out of his chest and started shaking him saying, "Damon wake up. Damon." When he didn't open his eyes she started crying and Stefan hugged her tightly with a severe look of grief on his face. Then Damon opened his eyes and said, "Don't worry it missed my heart."

Scarlet was so happy that she hugged Damon so hard that he started saying, "Ow."

"Sorry. Oh my God I thought you were dead." Scarlet said

"Damon I am so sorry." Stefan said

"For what?" Damon asked

"If I had killed that vampire sooner then you wouldn't have almost died."

"Stefan its fine. It was my decision and I decided to save you."

"Damon that stake had vervain on it so here." Scarlet said holding out her wrist.

"What?" Damon asked

"Take my blood." Scarlet said

"No." said Stefan

"Why not?" asked Scarlet

"Because you're already weak and that will just weaken you even more."

"Oh bite me Stefan." And she let Damon drink her blood for awhile before she told him to stop because she was getting a little lightheaded. "That should take care of the vervain. Do you think you can stand?" Scarlet said

"I think so." Damon said

"Okay let's go home." Said Stefan and they helped Damon stand up even though he refused. But he just ended up using Scarlet for support anyway. When they were about halfway to the house Scarlet asked, "Stefan are you hurt?"

"I've got a couple of broken ribs but that's about it. You?"

"Well I've got a huge cut on my face if you haven't noticed and a concussion. Oh and I almost forgot something." And then she smacked Damon across the face.

"Ow. Scarlet what the hell?"

"If you ever scare me like that again I will have no choice but to kill you."

When they got to the boarding house Elena burst out of the door and wrapped Stefan in a bear hug. "Oh my God Stefan are you hurt?"

"Just a couple of broken ribs." He said as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Stefan can you and Damon go upstairs I want to talk to Elena alone."

"Sure no problem." Said Stefan

"No one asked me what I think." Damon said in protest as he and Stefan reached the staircase.

"That's because no one cares what you think." Stefan said

When they were gone Elena said, "Scarlet are you okay you're covered in blood." And she gestured to her blood soaked hands and shirt.

"Don't worry not all of its mine. Look I'm going to clean up and when I get back I want to talk to you okay?"

"Okay." Elena said

Scarlet went upstairs washed the blood off of her hands and stole another one of Damon's shirt only this one didn't have sleeves. When she got back downstairs she saw Elena sitting on the couch and said, "Look Elena I really need to talk to you."

Elena looked back and saw Scarlet leaning on the chair and for the first time she noticed that Scarlet had a tattoo on her upper right arm of a pair of fangs dripping blood. "Nice tattoo." She said

"Thanks." She said with a laugh.

"Scarlet are you okay? You look like you can hardly stand."

"No I'm fine. Look I want to talk to you. Tonight seeing Damon lying there on the ground, bleeding, reminded me of the night I died." Scarlet waited for Elena to say something but when she didn't she continued, "I mean the blood on my hands, looking at his apparently undead body and I think that you should know the whole story."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I'm going to tell you how I became a vampire."


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah." Said Scarlet

"But the last time I brought it up you seemed so angry. What made you change your mind?"

"I'm not sure. I just think that you should know."

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

"Elena I want to tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay."

With a sigh Scarlet said, "Alright, I committed suicide."

"What!"

"It all started when I figured out that Katherine was exchanging blood with Stefan and Damon." Scarlet started pacing in front of the fire place as she continued. "After I knew what Katherine was and what she was doing I went to her and asked her if she could exchange blood with me too. I mean," Scarlet added seeing the shocked look on Elena's face, "if my brothers were going to live forever I wanted to as well. I loved them so much and I would do anything to keep them from getting hurt. She didn't want to do it at first but I finally convinced her. Well after that Katherine and I became inseparable so when Stefan and Damon woke me up the night Katherine was taken to tell me that they were going to get her back, I went with them."

Scarlet dropped to her knees staring into the fire like she was in some sort of trance. Elena went to sit beside her and when she saw the look in Scarlet's blue eyes, a look of pure fear, she said, "Scarlet you don't need to tell me the rest if you don't want to." But Scarlet didn't seem to hear her so she continued, "Before I left I grabbed my Dad's dagger off of the mantle and left to go save Katherine. When we got there Stefan distracted the other men, you already knew that. But when he came back telling Damon and I that the others were coming Damon told me to hide so I did. I stayed hidden for about a minute, then I heard the gun shots and I saw Damon fall and then another gunshot and Stefan fell. I ran from my hiding place to make sure that they were okay. I tried to help them, I got the bullets out but they were already dead and at that moment I forgot everything. I forgot about Katherine, about the vampire blood in their system. I guess that you can say I went over the edge." Scarlet took a deep ragged breath that sounded like she was in pain.

"Scarlet, snap out of it. You don't have to tell me anymore." Scarlet didn't respond.

"Then I grabbed the dagger that I had brought, I stood up, counted to three and then I drove the knife through my heart. I remember that I heard someone shout 'No' and then I collapsed. I was dead. You know the rest." Scarlet finished.

Elena swept Scarlet into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Elena can you please let me go?"

"Sorry."

"Telling you that story made me realize something Elena."

"What?"

"It made me realize how much I missed Stefan and Damon." Scarlet got up and went to the stairs. "Thank you Elena." She said before she disappeared.

"You're welcome." Elena muttered

Scarlet went straight to Stefan's room but stopped when she heard talking.

"Thanks for saving me Damon." Said Stefan

"Don't mention it." Said Damon

"You know I always looked up to you when we were kids Damon."

"Funny I always looked down at you."

"Damn it Damon!" Scarlet said as she stormed into Stefan's room. "Why do you have to ruin every brotherly moment?"

"Whoa Scarlet calm down it was just a joke." Damon said putting his hands up like he was surrendering.

"You really piss me off sometimes Damon. I mean I have lived a very long life and every time you two had a sweet moment going you ruin it!"

"Scarlet I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry. Now tell Stefan that you love him."

"Stefan I loathe you."

"That's not what I meant Damon."

"I'm not going to tell Stefan that I love him." Damon said crossing his arms over his chest.

Scarlet took a step toward Damon.

"That is not going to work. You don't scare me Scarlet."

She took another step.

"Not going to work."

"Okay how about this? If you don't say it then I will kick you in the balls so hard that you'll be holding a bag of frozen peas to them for a month."

"Stefan I love you."

"Good. Now you say it Stefan."

"I love you Damon."

"I didn't know you would cave that easily Stefan." Said Damon

"Yeah well I don't want to hold peas to my balls for a month."

"Now hug." Scarlet said

"No." Stefan and Damon said simultaneously.

Scarlet took a threatening step toward them and they hugged.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked

"Yes." They said

"Well now that that is taken care of I need to talk to Stefan alone."

"Why can't I be a part of the conversation?" Damon asked with a look of fake hurt on his face.

"Damon just leave." Scarlet said

"No."

Then Scarlet picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and carried him out of the room. When she set him down he said, "That was so uncalled for." But Scarlet just slammed the door in his face.

"Okay. Look Stefan I told Elena how I became a vampire and it made me realize how much I missed living with you guys and I was wondering, if it's okay with you, if I could stay here with you guys."

"Scarlet. . ." Stefan said

"You don't want me to stay. I get it. Well I'll leave then." As Scarlet turned toward the door Stefan said, "You didn't let me finish."

Scarlet turned to face Stefan.

"I was going to say Scarlet you don't even have to ask."

"Oh thank you Stefan." And Scarlet wrapped him in a hug so tight that he said, "Ow Scarlet ow."

"Sorry. So it's like the Salvatore siblings together again?"

Stefan laughed and said, "The Salvatore siblings together again."

The End

P.S. Do you guys think that I should write a sequel? Danielle Salvatore and I came up with a good idea. So let me know.


End file.
